A problem which has always existed in the automotive field is that automotive engines accumulate dirt, oil and grease, which tend to prevent heat transfer and contribute to warmer running engines. Further, the accumulation of dirt, oil and grease detracts from the appearance of the engine and is a detriment during maintenance.
Various preparations and techniques have been used over the years to clean such engines without having to remove the engine from the vehicle and submerging in solvent. For example, flushing the engine with a water hose, physically scraping the engine and application of various liquid compositions have all been utilized in attempts to degrease or clean automobile engines.
Engine cleaners may be generally classified as all solvent-based types or all water-based types. Such known compositions generally include detergents and/or combinations of solvents with aqueous detergents. Solvent-based cleaners are generally used by spraying on the engine by a conventional means. Before the solvent runs off the engine, it is sprayed or flushed with water to form an emulsion with the solvent to give better cleaning action.
Water-based products are known to be used to clean engines and such products have good wetting ability and cleaning power. Water-based products generally contain water soluble detergents and, while effective to remove dirt, are not as effective on oil and grease. Combinations of solvents and detergents are also known in the prior art which is usually in the emulsion form.
A further problem in cleaning of automobile engines is the appearance. It is desirable to maintain a good appearance of the engine as the accumulation of oil, grease and dirt over time adversely affects the appearance and adversely affects maintenance.
It is also desirable among automobile enthusiasts to maintain an attractive appearance for automobile engines, especially in show cars and the like. The present invention provides a composition which provides an attractive and shiny coating to an automobile engine.